<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Puppy by neon_orange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946160">Good Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange'>neon_orange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Strap-Ons, no actual talk of the mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mob boss Seungcheol always gets pegged by his wife. There’s just no other way round it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayyyyy this is on time for once. Well, there’s two minutes till it’s midnight but I’ll still count this one for the books. </p><p>Also, this is shamelessly inspired by a tiktok I saw so all credit to that lady that pov’s as a mob boss’s wife </p><p>Day 10: Pegging</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol unlocks his front door and walks in, immediately greeted by the soft scent of lavender and the faint humming coming from what must be his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hong Jisoo, chaebol daughter of an elite businessman, had worked her way into Seungcheol’s vision, and now stands as by far the most important person in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to be in the kitchen by the sounds of it, and Seungcheol sets down his briefcase, momentarily forgetting that he has to hide it away for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeks into the kitchen, catching the sight of his wife, humming along to the newest idol music, swinging her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo-yah, what’re you doing?” He asks, walking into full view. Jisoo gasps, a playful thing before running up to her husband, greeting him with a warm hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie, did you have a good day at work?” She asks, staring at him lovingly and gesturing at him to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course hun, got some new info, the group’s doing really well right now. What’d you do today?” Seungcheol asks, smiling at how enthusiastic Jisoo was being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasps again, going immediately into a retelling of how she went out with one of her friend’s, got much new clothing, and how when she finally got home, those ‘grubby men’ from his work had come to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grimaces at that, stroking her shoulder as she shudders in disgust. But a bright smile soon replaces her face as she gets up to show off the newest additions to her wardrobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little fashion show begins, moving from the kitchen into the living room. They do that for a while, and Seungcheol doesn’t know if he’s ever been happier than he is right now, watching his beautiful wife show off her fantastic new clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun sinks past the horizon, and before Seungcheol knows it, Jisoo and him are laughing on the couch at the horrible comedy they’re watching, waiting for some handmade pizza (made ‘star-dazzling’ by Jeonghan, as the younger likes to call it) to be delivered by one of the many delivery boys Seungcheol has on call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings, and Jisoo, in all her glory, runs up in her silk robe, tantalizingly teasing her left shoulder. She opens it, laughing when the delivery boy’s mouth drops, and Seungcheol smirks, walking up beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The delivery boy’s mouth immediately closes and quickly gives the pizza, running away. Seungcheol and Jisoo laugh at that, closing the door and seating the box down on their coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the box is a note writing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hope you enjoy this one, made it specifically for the occasion ;)’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungcheol’s facade slips a bit, a bright red blush darkening his face. Jisoo laughs as always, barely noticing the little slip up and slaps his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But upon further notice, she stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is it that kind of night, baby?” She asks, voice low and husky compared to her usual pitch. Seungcheol represses the urge to whimper under her gaze, pressing his lips tight and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo laughs, and then gets up, swooshing her robe about her as she walks to their bedroom. Leaving no room for discussion, all Seungcheol is left to do is wait. Wait for her call, wait for her permission, and wait for what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>awaiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheolli~” Her voice sounds, all teasing as usual. But Seungcheol knows there’s a dark intent behind it, a person waiting for him behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol staggers up, almost tripping in his utter haste to get to the bedroom. When he makes it to the door, Jisoo’s back is to him, robe still on. But Seungcheol knows there’s a new addition on her body, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the clothes she bought today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol freezes as Jisoo turns, hands out and completely naked. He stays frozen as he takes in the sight of the strap-on. It’s one of their bigger ones, only used for nights when Seungcheol truly does need to feel tamed, all of his control needing to be taken away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo smirks, gesturing for Seungcheol to come forward. He obeys, almost eagerly running towards his wife. She lets out a small laugh at that, petting his hair before shoving him on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh puppy, you really need it, don’t you?” She asks condescendingly, brushing her thumb over his cheek. She pets his hair again, gaze innocent but intent not. His hair is pulled, and Seungcheol keens at the feeling, head following her grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Undress, then get on the bed. Hands and knees.” She whispers in his ear. Seungcheol does just that, undressing quickly, then running over and getting in position. The strap-on flops as Jisoo walks to get the lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight would be vulgar if he wasn’t such a whore for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kneels on the bed, pulling his hips back sharply. Jisoo pulls his cheeks apart before needing, massaging his ass in a gentle, body-worshipping way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smack comes down, and Seungcheol jerks from the touch. Jisoo ‘tsks’ before delivering another one. Seungcheol whimpers and Jisoo laughs. This was always their dynamic, and the toll it takes on him never lessens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo uncaps the lube, watching out for her strap-on before tracing Seungcheol’s rim with her fingers. They were delicate, soft and skinny. Her nails were longer than usual, scratching at Seungcheol’s skin, leaving red marks in their wake. He loves the feeling, thrives for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushes the first one in, nail reaching far inside him. Seungcheol bites down on his groan, fisting his hands in the sheets. He always wonders how she does this so well, how she learned to fuck him so good, even if it was with one finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo pushes in a second one, just to hear Seungcheol hiss at the burn, the stretch. And he does, grip in the linens growing impossibly tight, so much so that at any wrong move they could rip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps with those two fingers, lazily thrusting them in and out and drooling them up for the fun of it. Seungcheol is merely at her whims, awaiting for her to surprise him the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she does, pushing in a third after a couple minutes. It’s all normal until her fingers leave, making him terribly empty, clenching around air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s about to whimper, anything to get her attention after the momentary silence when a nozzle is brought to his hole. Seungcheol’s given no warning as she starts squeezing, pouring lube straight into his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerks, hissing at the cold. She laughs once more, holding his hip in a bruising grip, continuously squeezing until Seungcheol’s left wondering why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘For the efficiency,’ she would say later, and Seungcheol guessed he could see that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nozzle leaves his hole, and Seungcheol’s given time to breathe before the tip of the strap-on is sliding in, aided by the loads of lube she put in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo pauses, flipping something one before she sighs. Oh, the vibrator. She usually sticks a vibrator into herself, some way to get pleasure as she fucks Seungcheol into oblivion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol braces himself when Jisoo pulls out, and then chokes on his moan when she thrusts in. Tonight was different, he could already tell from earlier. But these almost punishing thrusts confirms it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gasps out her name in broken syllables, unable to catch his breath as Jisoo continues to fuck into him, catching his prostate every single time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soft moans don’t go unheard by him, only fueling his inner fire when she herself gasps at the vibrator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tight grip surrounds his cock, pace unstaggering. Her soft hand strokes up and down, impossibly slow and at odds with her thrusting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol tries to let her know when the fire catches up to him, when he feels like he’s about to explode. But he doesn’t have time, can’t articulate the words before he’s coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s not too far behind herself, coming with a choked moan when the vibrator becomes too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls out, momentarily pausing to take out the vibrator. Sticky fingers meet his legs but Sejngche can’t find it in himself to care, collapsing on his own pile of cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, puppy.” She mumbles, collapsing right next to him and drifting off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds her the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For once Jeonghan is not the main character of a fic I write so you are welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>